narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rasengan888/Archive 4
HELLO EVERYONE! This is my user talk! If you like to talk or have questions with me, then post it right here. If you have any problems, concerns, or insults, then post it right here! If you have any comments, facts, or something that's important! Then post it right here... Have fun now. Oh yeah, when you post here, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR USERNAME!!! or I'll think it's a nuisance by some idiot. If your a guest then don't even leave your anonymous number code and just leave your message. --Rasengan888 Archives: *I *II Adminship So... You an admin yet? Cold hard steel 14:09, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Overnight edits are irrelevant to me, I wake up at about eight in the morning. Anyway, having fun? Cold hard steel 14:13, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ~Rolls eyes~ Yes, your modesty is an example to us all. Cold hard steel 14:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Never said you were... So where do you stand on Ten Tailed Fox's policies for hiring new admins? Cold hard steel 14:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ...Uh... you agree with it or do you oppose it? Cold hard steel 18:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Might I inquire what you are unsure about? Cold hard steel 18:57, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not petitioning Ten Tails. I can't do anything about it and that would be a breach on his authority, which would be rude. I'm just wondering if you realized what you just said. Cold hard steel 19:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Just asking I am asking you if you dont like those two pages you can delete it only if you think it's not good or cool please! Young Piece 19:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Im talking about the World Government and Gokaiinsekai! Young Piece 19:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Away I was at church. Achrones150 19:25, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Should we wait for The dark ninja to use Indo? Achrones150 19:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I just put a reminder so he wouldn't forget about it. ^_^ Achrones150 20:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) About Me It's true I am a user that love Rap Music but not all of my creation is base on rap. Only the Hip-Hop Village and the Hip-Hop Ninja, and if you go see the others creations like the Land of Plasma it's not about Rap. and the two page that I ask you to check is becaus I want them deleted. And about the music some times listen to rock music and country! I just went no enemies and just friends, I know it's hard to belive all that but that is not all about me I am mentaly retarded but I am still normal. I am saying that im between Retarded and Normal. I am not close to you becaus you are very smart do you understand me now?! 19:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) What What you are saying to fight? I want just to be friends that all! Young Piece 20:10, 18 January 2009 (UTC) They are sure not undefeated! One day or and other my characters will fall and is gonna see their life go away! Young Piece 20:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) My ansser Yes ill fight you why not! I accept! Young Piece 21:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn. The dark ninja 21:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok it's my first time I started the story now if you please continiue the story and it's your turn! Young Piece 21:44, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ehh! Ehh will do you want me to make your awsome and powerful character fit in the story! Young Piece 22:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Is that Ok Is that ok like that the story if I put some humor in the story?! Young Piece 22:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok it's your turn to talk or act!eh...! or to Fight! Young Piece 22:43, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok go it's your! Young Piece 23:09, 18 January 2009 (UTC) KK No ninja is a rapper. And who's turn is it. Young Piece 23:43, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Your Turn Your Move! Young Piece 00:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) hey How do you get the bar that tells you how many edits you've made on your page I'm back Let's continue! :P Achrones150 01:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Reminder When you post: If I don't reply within 10 minutes, message me. Achrones150 03:43, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Your Turn Your turn, mate. ^_^ Achrones150 14:51, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Okaaaaaay I'll be there. Did you tell Aniki? Cold hard steel 15:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ok but ok But thats whats suposed happen the Herane clan Has the ability to master all other clan's kekkia genkai cuz there the ascestor clan but ok--Evan6789 17:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) But i see tuns of people with bothEvan6789 17:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) i never really thought of it that way.--Evan6789 17:19, 19 January 2009 (UTC) p.s how do you get that bar on your user page that tells you how many edits you've done can i can i join the tourmoment ok don't worry I only copy jutsu for my character to useDarknesslover5000 17:34, 19 January 2009 (UTC)-- Lol I just posted. ^_^ Achrones150 17:43, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn again. Achrones150 18:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Not really No, I don't know him. Why do you ask? Cold hard steel 20:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Um Uh, you put in the wrong time at the Shinobi World Tournament page it was supposed to be at the 24th, like you put at my talk page, not the 23th, I'm sorry, it must have been a typo. 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:12, 19 January 2009 (UTC) No, I want you to change it because that's an impossible time on 23th, but the 24th is a perfect date and time. 'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Your turn It's now your turn! Young Piece 20:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Ok cool Ok it's cool so the battle is just on pause! Then I will continiou on the techniques! Talk to you later! Young Piece 20:38, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hmph. There's no soda either.... Achrones150 21:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC)